dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Boomerang
|alias= Digger |DOB= 1986 |DOD= |affiliation= Suicide Squad |family= |status= Alive |actor= Jai Courtney |movie= Suicide Squad }} George "Digger" Harkness, better known as Captain Boomerang, is an infamous Australian mercenary, and is renowned to be among the most lethal assassins in the world, having 98 counts of burglary to his name. Biography Early Life Captain Boomerang was known for having 98 counts of burglary to his name. He robbed every bank in Australia twice before going to the United States in search of further booty. Defeated By The Flash During a diamond heist, he betrays one of his associates and steals his loot. Shortly afterwards he encounters the powerful metahuman vigilante Flash, who swiftly and easily incapacitates Boomerang, and has him put behind bars in Belle Reve. ''Suicide Squad Joining the Squad Captain Boomerang joined the Suicide Squad right outside of Belle Reve, shortly before they were about to fly out to their destination to Midway City. He was transported in a yellow body bag, and when let free, instantly lashed out against some soldiers. He was welcomed by Rick Flag and shortly afterwards traveled to Midway City with the rest of the Squad, with their collective goal being to stop the mystical duo of Enchantress and Incubus. Tricking Slipknot The Suicide Squad crash-lands in Midway City, and Boomerang, secretly wishing to test how real the implanted bombs are, promptly tricks Slipknot into believing that the bombs are a fake bluffing tactic of Amanda Waller, which leads to Slipknot attempting to flee, with Rick Flag activating the bomb, exploding Slipknot's brain and killing him. Boomerang, having his suspicions confirmed, wisely chooses to stay with the group. ''more to be added Personality Harkness is a tough, sarcastic, humorous and somewhat crude individual who has no qualms with theft, beating, or assassination, going so far as to manipulate Slipknot into trying to escape Amanda Waller (and subsequently getting himself killed), just to test if the implanted nano-bombs were actually real, not wanting to risk his own life. Harkness also has a penchant for drinking beer (even taking a sip in the heat of a battle with Enchantress' monstrous army), and a fetish for pink unicorns (carrying around a stuffed on himself most of the time). Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Physical Condition:' Captain Boomerang is in top physical condition (although not even near to Batman's level), capable of knocking down an A.R.G.U.S. soldier with a single blow. *'Master Boomerang Thrower:' Captain Boomerang is a master at throwing his bladed and edged trick boomerangs, hence his nickname and weapons of choice. He has displayed exceptional accuracy with his hurled boomerangs as well, though he is notably surpassed in accuracy by Deadshot. *'Expert Combatant:' Captain Boomerang is also a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and thus can cut down multiple people in mere seconds when using the bladed edges of his boomerangs as close-quarter weapons, shown when he overpowered quite a few of Enchantress's monstrous troops. However, his combat skills are notably not quite on Batman's level. *'Skilled Deceiver:' Captain Boomerang is a fairly skilled deceiver, easily tricking Slipknot into attempting to escape (claiming that the implanted nano-bombs are only a fake bluffing tactic of Amanda Waller), thus successfully testing out how real Amanda Waller's nano-bomb threat actually was without having to risk his own life. |-| Equipment= *'Trick Boomerangs:' Captain Boomerang's primary weapons, with each of them a steel-made curved blade, sharpened on both sides. When thrown, his boomerangs spins about an axis that is perpendicular to their flight direction, and are designed to return to the thrower. He is a very formidable opponent when armed with his trick boomerangs, using them both as ranged and close-quarters weapons. **'Scanning Boomerang:' Captain Boomerang utilized a boomerang with a video camera in order to help the Squad get a better look at Incubus before attacking. *'Pink Unicorn:' Captain Boomerang's beloved stuffed pink unicorn, which he frequently carries around with him, due to it being his fetish. Relationships Allies *A.R.G.U.S. **Amanda Waller - Boss and Keeper *Suicide Squad **Rick Flag - Team Leader **Killer Croc **Harley Quinn **El Diablo † **Slipknot † - Deceived Indirect Victim **Katana - Crush **Deadshot Enemies *Flash - Defeater and Imprisoner *Enchantress † - Enemy and Target *Incubus † Trivia *Captain Boomerang has a fetish for pink unicorns. *First live action movie debut. **Captain Boomerang's absolute first live-action appearance was on Season 3 of Arrow, portrayed by Nick E. Tarabay. *"Digger" is a local Australian slang word for "soldier" originating during World War I. *Captain Boomerang's flirting with Katana throughout the film, implies a possible unrequited crush on his part. External Links *Captain Boomerang at The Flash Wiki *Captain Boomerang at the Arrowverse Wiki References Category:Villains Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Humans